District Runaway
by FrontalAssaultDSFTCI
Summary: After the death of his only family, Pirro is on the run. Being a part of the uprise in district eight, he is off to a new district and hopefully, some new friends. No big involvement of the main characters, might have slash a lot later. Possible violence.


**A/N: New story! Hunger games ftw! Yeah so this happens during the second book, Catching Fire and the uprising in district 8 of course! If you find anything wrong, please tell me so I can fix it! It's very embarrassing to makes mistakes on here. Well I wrote this quickly and I hope it is to your liking. This IS only the first chapter so sorry it's short! Grab your popcorn and enjoy! **

_Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games series, that right belongs to Suzanne Collins. I did create these characters all by myself and I also thought up the idea by myself. I would appreciate it if no one stole any of my stuff. Thanks! Danke! Gratzie! Merci! _

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Chase_  
**

Pirro ran as fast as his legs could take him. The gun of a fallen peacekeeper held firmly between his trembling fingers. It wasn't as if he had never held a gun before, but after the uprising, he wasn't sure what he was doing. He remembered attacking one of the factories with the rest of his team, but the sequence of events afterwards was still a bit blurry. He remembered planes, big ones, and hundreds, maybe even thousands, of peacekeepers shooting into the teams.

Adrenaline surged through his veins, the sound of his heartbeat pounded in his ears. He was running through one of the factories, the ones on the outskirts of the district. It was only a short distance away from the gate that separated the district from the surrounding forest.

He dodged boxes and conveyor belts, things that were in factories. Once he reached the far wall, he ducked behind a large tapestry hanging from the ceiling. Why was it there? He would never know. He hid just in time too, for a couple peacekeepers burst through the doors that moment.

"I swear, I saw one run in here! I'm positive he has one of our guns!" One of them shouted. The others gave him reproachful looks.

"Hawk, there's nothing in here. Let's go catch us some actual criminals, outside." They all glanced around the room just to verify their claims, and when they spotted nothing, they turned to leave.

Hawk's face goes a bit pink - out of embarrassment - but then he gets angry. "No! I won't be made a fool of by you! I know you're in here! Come out now and I might not kill you!" He shouts, but it's useless. The others were leaving and there was no way Pirro was leaving his hiding spot behind the tapestry.

By the light streaming in from the open doors behind Hawk, Pirro could see him begin to trample over boxes in his frantic search for a rogue district eight rebel. Pirro ducked back behind the sheet and walked a bit to the left. He listened for the peacekeeper, trying to pinpoint his position. It was easy because of the loud noises he made by his stomping boots.

It wasn't until he got closer that Pirro begun to get worried. He was only a few feet from the graying sheet and that distance was getting smaller. His heart was beating so loud he was sure the peacekeeper could hear it.

Hawk wasn't a fool. No, he wasn't an idiot either. He was sure he saw a potentially dangerous man walk into this factory. The flaming head of read hair gave him away. He had a gun and Hawk was sure that if he didn't stop him, he would pull it on his friends. He needed to stop him!

Pirro couldn't feel his arms. Or his legs. They must have been shaking badly though. He could hear the extremely faint rattle of the rifle. The footsteps were right outside his hiding spot now and Pirro was sure he would look in, would see him with the gun and shoot him on the spot. Now he would be able to be with Plato again. Plato. He died in a factory explosion just before Pirro ran off.

No one would really remember Plato, he didn't have any friends or family. Just Pirro. He would just be a faint memory in the back of the few people who knew him. He would be mourned with everyone else who died this night, but no one would mourn him specifically. Except Pirro. Pirro would remember him. The man who took him in when he was only a child. Pirro would remember and avenge him.

Hawk spotted a tapestry hanging close beside the cement factory wall and walked up to it. He heard a subtle rattle from behind it and ripped it down. What he saw stunned him. What he had thought to be a man was just a boy, sixteen at most. He had tears running down his freckled cheeks. A peacekeeper gun was held firmly between his hands. Or at least as firmly as he could with his hands shaking so badly. It stunned Hawk so terribly that he stopped in his frantic search.

A shout from the door knocked him out of his startled trance. "Hawk! Did you find anything or have you given up yet? Get back to work, I humored you this long but unless you've found something, let's go!" Hawk turned away from the small red-headed child and looked at a fellow officer.

With one quick last look at the small kid, he made a split second decision that would get him executed if anyone ever found out. He shouted back, "Yeah, sorry. I was being an idiot. I'll be right there."

The other guy held his annoyed expression as he left. Hawk turned back to the kid, but he was gone. Hawk knew he was probably hiding behind some more boxes, but he didn't bother to look for him. He trudged back over to the entrance and with one last look, left the factory.

* * *

**A/N: Rate, review, flame. Thanks!**


End file.
